esme_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Science
Blue Science –oftentimes called Blue Sciences- is the discipline that studies the structure, properties, and reactions of mutated species found in the Vaccinium corymbosum; commonly known as blueberries. Since the discovery of these mutated berries, the scientific community has referred to them under the taxonomic name of Vaccinium corymbosum var. melior; ''the two last words denote difference with common blueberries, “var.” means variation; while “melior” is a Latin word that means “better” or “superior”. This name describes the exceptional effects of these species after consumption by humans. Through the history of its discovery, society has given these berries various names, such as “'Imperial Berries'” because of its superiority over other berries; or Bloomington berries, after a town in Illinois where these specimens were first found. Outside Blue Science terminology, people commonly know the alternated berries as “'Bloomington's'.” The studies inside Blue Science go hand in hand with organic chemistry, given the fact that Bloomington’s, at least in their natural form, only interact with the carbon found in organic species. Carbon is necessary to detonate the general effects of Bloomington’s. Other chemicals found in organisms, such as human hormones, may vary or enhance them. The study of pure Bloomington’s also includes their synthesis into more complex chemical structures capable of being used for other means; such as organic serums, drugs, or alloys. The core chemical compound of Bloomington’s, after synthesis, is '''sinioxide', the join between oxide and sinite; the chemical element of Bloomington’s. So far, it has been impossible to isolate sinite. Although Blue Science usually operates in vitro, it has made most of its major discoveries through human experimentation. International communities had heavily regulated these experiments, making scientists perform under certified and trusted organizations such as the International Committee of Blue Science, a branch of the Council of Blueterror Affairs. There have been cases of illegal experimentation with humans; these usually happen inside the confines of well financed terrorist groups or executed by major militaries. Both the United States and the European Union are the major funders of Blue Science around the globe. Bloomington Berries Bloomington berries are similar perennial flowering plants blue colored berries as normal blueberry plants; the only difference is that Bloomington’s don’t present purple colored berries. The physical and nutritious characteristics of Bloomington berry bushes are the same as their homologue. They have the same general size, flowers and volume of each berry. They also share the same conditions for cultivation, such as a highly acidic soil with a Ph in between 4.5 and 5.5. Although Bloomington berries are native to North America, they can grow in tropical environments and European planes. The famous factor of Bloomington berries is the transformation process called “'Blue Delight',” in which depending on the sex of the consumer, different effects shall occur. There are general effects male and female users report within 5 seconds of consumption. * Euphoria. * Increased self-confidence. * Relaxation and an overall sense of inner peace. * Increased emotionality. * Enhanced sensation, perception, or sexuality. * Feeling timeless; the user loses the sense of time. The chemicals responsible for differentiating the effects of sinioxide in males and females are their respective sexual hormones: testosterone and estrogen. Once consumed, sinioxide will react according to the level of these hormones inside the user. Users need to chew Bloomington berries to let sinioxide free to operate. Once finished chewing and even swallowing the berries, to know if sinioxide has started its effects, one has to look at the user’s pupils and see if they have turned king blue. Effects on females On females, sinioxide alters the estrogen receptor and fusions with body fat, making a viscous juice that will produce its own melanin, coloring the user’s skin and hair blue. Sinioxide then uses the estrogen to multiply itself up to the point of altering completely the natural shape of the body. This process is harmless, as sinioxide can reproduce skin cells at a fast pace while maintaining the bone structure and the organs inside a protected mass of juice. This expansion process turns the female body into a bag of juice, that because of sinioxide hardening the muscles, will keep a tight spherical form. Female users can increase their size 10 times and augment their volume up to the point of suffocating. After they complete the expansion, females need to release the juice sinioxide has produced or else they may suffer fatigue, leaking, and pain. Women in this condition have extreme tenderness; they can achieve multiple orgasms by just the touch of their skin. Female users will return to their normal form on about a month or two. Once the effects of sinioxide dies out, the body will rebalance itself through a process in which both the urinary system and the digestive system are empty of normal human waste. During the expansion, urine and excrement get destroyed by a highly acidic fluid made by the fusion of sinioxide and the gastric acid found in the stomach; this means the juice inside the body is free of toxins. The body will eject the juice that can be as well pumped out by machinery until it recovers its original shape and size. The ejection will occur through lactating, peeing and excreting; again, there will be no common human waste inside the expelled juice. After the juicing, the body will gain its normal skin, hair, and eye color; and all internal processes will return to normal. Because sinioxide works to secure the pureness of the juice, it cleanses the body of all toxins, making it a therapeutic way of getting rid of drug waste and cleaning the digestive system. The juice women produce because of sinioxide is edible and can work as a substitute for blueberry based food. It’s full of nutrients, sugar, and antioxidants for the body. It has a life span of six months or more if refrigerated. After the juice spoils, the person who consumes it will suffer from poisoning, “blue intoxication.” The effects are stomachache, vomit and back pain. One can leave spoiled juice out in the open, for sunlight can evaporate it. Effects on males On males, sinioxide alters the androgen receptor and fusions with testosterone, enhancing its effects on the muscles and bone structure. Given the fact that testosterone is higher in males than females, about 7 to 8 times, males don’t suffer from the expansion process females do. Once merged with testosterone, sinioxide will expand the muscles and harden the bones, making them strong while also giving the brain a sense of focus. Males compare this feeling with the peace of mind they usually get from normal ejaculation, be it through sex or masturbation. Male users can perform physical stunts or go through high levels of stress without suffering from fatigue. Sinioxide also provides weight loss by destroying the fat as to make a place for muscle expansion. Overweight people may destroy sinioxide by having it synthesized with a high amount of estrogen and the standard male amount of testosterone at the same time; sinioxide cannot work in an unbalanced male organism. It can work in overweight women because of estrogen being their dominant hormone, though. Once the effects of sinioxide activate, the user’s sex drive will increase. This is the phase where a lot of men let themselves lose by not being able to control this burst in sexual desire. The effects will last for a week. During this period, the male body will crave a female partner. If not met this desire, the male body will eject in one shot a burst of semen that will take most of the sinioxide with it. If met the desire, the semen of the male won’t contaminate the female body from the sinioxide, but it will boost her sexual drive, meaning she can continue having sex even after the male is over. After ejaculation, the male body will reject any trace of sinioxide through urine; this waste will be color blue and full of toxins. As with females, the expulsion of sinioxide in males can be therapeutic for the digestive system. It can treat drug poisoning and even anxiety by giving the brain the right amount of hormones to balance its functions. The Blue Science Committee does not recommend the drink of blue male urine after users are done with the effects of sinioxide. One can dispose of blue urine just as normal urine, either by throwing it out on a sewer or at sunlight. If drank, blue urine can introduce bacteria and toxins to the consumer’s bloodstream, causing another form of “blue intoxication”. This blue intoxication can be treated with medicine or consuming Bloomington’s again. Blue Intoxication Blue intoxication is the loose term to describe many side effects consumers of Bloomington berries may suffer. The most common form of blue intoxication is after ingesting spoiled juice or blue urine; it usually produces a general feeling of illness, pain, and nausea. Further than that, there are other forms of blue intoxication that the scientific community has yet to find a cure for. Most of these other diseases appear depending on the user’s system, be it by already having a genetical disfunction or having been under medication at the time of eating Bloomington’s. Blue Science is yet to catalogue and organize all reactions sinioxide has with different compounds. The rarest one are still unknown, so there’s just a handful of them that people know about. One example is hyacinrosis, a condition caused by excessive exposure to sinioxide that causes parts of the skin to be colored blue permanently. Extreme cases include the complete body to be blue forever. There’s no cure for hyacinrosis as it affects the genetical code of the user. If met with the eyes, hyacinrosis can also color the eyes with a king blue pigment. As it changes the DNA of the user, hyacinrosis can make itself heritable. History It is unknown why or how Bloomington berries came to be. The first specimens were found in Illinois, United States, on a town called Bloomington on 1930. Immanuel Hogarth, a professor of biology for the University of Chicago, was helping his family harvesting blueberries until he found that some bushes didn’t present purple colored berries but only blue ones. Hogarth isolated the bushes in question while letting the blueberries be eaten, to his surprise, it would be his wife who would suffer from the expansion effects. The family told Hogarth the bushes were the same as the rest, but changed through the months. Hogarth noted the effects on the blueberries on his wife and a male friend he paid to be a test subject. After months of experiments, Hogarth finally cataloged his discoveries under a treatise called “'On the Bloomington Berries.'” From this work it would be that the name Bloomington’s popularized. Hogarth’s work didn’t get a quick success, for at the time of publication, the United States was entering World War Two and all government-funded research for Hogarth was denied. On his book, Hogarth described the effects of a normal Bloomington berry while determining this species was because of a mutation, thus naming it as the variation “melior” as to express the superiority he foresaw in the effects of the blueberry. During World War Two, Hogarth took all specimens of the Bloomington bushes to the Department of Chemistry of the University of Chicago, where he took care of them. Although the first recorded expansion test in women made news, everyone was looking forward to winning the Pacific War instead. Hogarth left his job and joined the army, they sent him to take part in the Battle of Philippines (1941-1942) where he planted seeds of Bloomington berries and died shortly after. They would leave behind all his research at the archives of the University of Chicago. At the midst of the European front, several Polish families fled the continent to join the Ally forces into defeating Germany; others left the old continent and settled in America. Stanislaw Szukalski, a former member of Warsaw’s Faculty of Chemistry, Poland, left Europe and after coming to New York moved to Chicago where he immediately found a job as a professor. He rediscovered the works of Hogarth and after studying the Bloomington berries, he expanded the general theory into the synthesis of the berries. While Szukalski was working improving Hogarth’s work, he would introduce students into the matter too. Unfortunately for Szukalski, he was commissioned to work for the Manhattan Project, which took most of his time. The things he learned from the project would help him expand even further the studies on the berries. The work Szukalski’s students made while their professor was helping the war effort cemented Hogarth’s work into a full pledge body of theory, establishing the Blue Science. They set the first department of this discipline at the offices of the University of Chicago where Szukalski and his disciples taught courses. After the war ended, Szukalski came back and separated the core substance of the Bloomington berries, sinioxide. Szukalski’s discovery made the U.S. government attend his demands regarding funding. The Blue Science was still being doubted by other scientists, but further works earned the discipline its own place. Now everyone wanted to make big discoveries just as Szukalski. During the period of the Cold War, various Soviet agents got their hands into samples of Bloomington berries, and not only that, but the seeds Hogarth planted in the Philippines flourished through the rest of Southeast Asia, where people called them "Imperial Berries." Soon, China would get samples too. Other discoveries done during the Cold War was the fusion of sinioxide with recreational drugs such as LSD, this then turned into a problem for most of the northern American states that had to deal with the first generation of Bloomington based drugs. They flooded the United States so much so that after the Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA) was formed, there were several shootings between police and criminal gangs that were selling them. Activists were promoting the use of these drugs as part of the Sexual Revolution (1960-1980). Szukalski would die of age, but his work passed to history as the core base of Blue Science. Szukalski’s successors simplified the synthesis of sinioxide, making it possible for everyone to produce it if given the right tools. This move aggravated the drug pandemic and so the government had to regulate the Blue Science department and its subsidiaries. From this point on, there were talks about making an international body to regulate Bloomington berries worldwide. The United States and the Soviet Union had to fight the first wave of criminal organizations that made a fortune by the selling of Bloomington berries or synthesized forms. And although the Soviet Union kept Europe cleaned from these groups, most of the theory behind Blue Science was slowly being studied by anti-Soviet forces planning to take over the market. Meanwhile, the U.S. prosecuted every single one of the major blueberry based criminals, but the FBI and the DEA were being slowly corrupted by blueberry sympathizers. Once the Soviet Union collapsed and its satellites fell down too, the panic and the civil unrest propelled the consumption of sinioxide based drugs. The criminal organizations that survived Soviet persecution entered their golden years and after earning peak income, they turned into terrorist organizations able to travel and attack other regions of Europe. While the U.S. was still handling its problem, it was in Europe where the major conflicts happened. Months into the future and after the establishment of the European Union, the Council of Blueterror Affairs was created. The Council of Blueterror Affairs absorbed every single faculty of Blue Science across America and Europe, creating a monopoly in knowledge. The CBA then created an armed force and started a war against the now called Blueterror Armies; or just Blue Armies. Because of these major operations, Europe’s situation improved and the study of Bloomington berries became less regulated in comparison with the U.S. European institutes became admirers of Szukalski’s work and used most of his theories to further the development of sinioxide. Scientists would then discover sinite, making it a new chemical element, but unfortunately, the element was and is still impossible to isolate. When sinioxide is separated from its oxygen particle, sinite disappears. It became the Holy Grail of Blue Science being able to isolate sinite. Years later and the faculty of Blue Science in Poland received a talented student by the name of Monika Szubanski, who read and understood Szukalski. After graduating from the institute and joining the CBA, she turned sinioxide into a drinkable serum named Aldorium. This serum was part of a secret military project set by the director of the CBA, Jacob Mankowitz- who met Szukalski-, and who was working with the American government as to have a way to enhance U.S. infantry strength. Monika’s serum was stolen from her laboratory; she knew nothing about this project and trusted the CBA’s goodwill to fight blueterror. Enraged and disappointed, she left the CBA and turned herself into a blueterror sympathizer. Soon, she would use most of Szukalski’s work and hers to create a Blue Army she called the Blue Corps. Monika used sinioxide to create a new drug called “'Royal Eye'”. It comprised an edible narcotic in the form of a disk tablet. The effects of this drug are like a normal Bloomington berry but prolonged; they are also super addictive, making it one of the most powerful drugs in Europe–where Monika mainly operates. Although she became an infamous criminal, Monika contributions to Blue Science persist, as her serum, Aldorium, is still produced and used by the major armies of the world. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__